A Star Wars Story
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is action which happened during the Force Awakens.


General Hux is displeased having First Captain Phasma disappears but now being in the presence of a Bounty Hunter it was the height of impropriety. The Supreme Leader is wise but distasteful. Hux survey's the Mandalorian Armor which seems to been partially etched by a strong acid the discoloration clashes with the clean lines of Starkiller Base. Hux enjoys the cleanliness of the First Order. It is in juxtaposition to the ragtagness of the Resistance's X wings swarming like annoying gnats over this base. He turns to gaze again at the Bounty Hunter.

"Please tell me again why are you here?" General Hux asks with a tired and exasperated voice.

"Solo, I've come for him" The bounty hunter supplies.

"Solo? I've never heard this name before. Who is he?" Hux asks.

"Sir, I think he is referring to the Smuggler Han Solo?" Lt. Brask says respectfully.

"A smuggler? On Starkiller Base? Preposterous!" Hux explodes. "Why do you think he is here, Bounty Hunter?"

"I've tracked him." The Bounty Hunter replies showing the General his tracker with a red indicator showing Han's location.

"Well this is totally unacceptable a smuggler here on Starkiller Base! It certainly will not do! Give us the location and we will apprehend the scoundrel for you!" Hux suggests.

"No! I'll need none of your help! I will get him myself!" The man in the Mandalorian Armor says.

"Sir, the Supreme Leader was very specific that we do not interfere with the 'Bounty Hunter'" Lt Brask adds.

"Oh very well Bounty Hunter for you to stay undisturbed you need this tag. It will allow you not to be molested by our internal defenses. Lt. Please escort our guest to receive the tag." Hux says as the Bounty Hunter looks into the viewscreen.

He knows that the Resistance is going to win this battle if Solo is here. He must get to Solo quickly. There is no way he is going to stay here one minute more! King Parma will pay handsomely for him. The Bounty Hunter follows the Lt. deep into the bowels of Star Killer Base. He stops to look up. An X wing has entered the base and is randomly shooting at anything. This looks like the work of Poe Dameron the Resistance's best pilot.

The Bounty Hunter activates his jet pack just narrowly being hit by a stray blaster bolt. The Lt was burnt to a crisp. He checks his tracker. His prey is just above him on the Catwalk. He activates his long range visors. He is there and also Han's son. He is too far wait. The Son activates a red lightsaber. Good Han is plummeting closer to him. The Bounty Hunter activates Slave 1 and his catching net. Slave 1 appears in the space and opens the hatch. The net has caught his quarry. The Bounty Hunter enters the ship and reels in his prize.

The Bounty Hunter directs Slave 1 to exit Starkiller base through the hole in the roof. Slave 1 responds as the Bounty Hunter Places the Body of his capture in a stasis pod. If King Parma is will let him revive him! He will get paid either way.

Slave 1 departs opposite of the fleeing Millennium Falcon and the surviving X wings. He does a bit admire the tenacity of the Resistance and perhaps one day he might need them. However, today is not that day as he jumps to hyperspace moments before the Starkiller base burst into a star itself.

The Bounty Hunter smiles grimly as the ship exits Hyperspace. The royal Palace of King Parma is in disarray. There seems to be ships fleeing the planet. The Bounty Hunter is wondering what is going on. However, his thoughts are broke by two TIE advance Fighters streaking by. There seems to be an invasion happening on King Parma planet. Above this world he can see the orbital bombardments taking place. This looks like an attack by the First Order. Could the Starkiller Base been mostly a ruse to make the Resistance look away at what looks like an invasion?

The Bounty Hunter knows there will be no payments coming from this source. However, maybe there is another source. He heads to the Planet Tatooine. The Hutts once feared across the galaxy were decimated in the Imperial wars. However, there may be someone left who could get word to the Resistance.

Wedge Antilles being successful in the Imperial wars has returned to the desert planet. Far away from the death and destruction he witnessed during the Imperial Wars. He has no love for the First Order and wishes General Leia well with the Resistance. The Wave gave vivid description of the destruction of the New Republic's stronghold in Hosnian system. He was standing looking at his Moisture evaporators when a call comes from his wife. It seems urgent. Wedge jumps on his speeder then roared back to the settlement. As he got closer he saw something he thought was banished to the pages of history. It is the unmistakable shape of Slave 1. That means…The thought is too horrible to contemplate. He readies his blaster which he kept with him at all times. He jumps off the speeder to be met with the tall Mandalorian.

"Hold Antilles, I want to talk." The Bounty Hunter says.

"Have you threatened my family Bounty Hunter? If you have I will end you right now!"

Wedge says threateningly.

"They are unharmed. If you shoot me then Slave 1 explodes. It will decimate everyone around here including your family. I do not think you want that." The Bounty Hunter replies.

Wedge realizes that what the man says is true he holsters his blaster.

"So you want to talk then talk." Wedge snarls.

"I need to contact the Resistance. I have something of value to them." The Mandalorian replies.

"Resistance? I'm a simple moisture farmer why do you think I can contact them? The Rebellion is over. It is the Republic now." Wedge says.

"The Republic is no more. I need to contact the Resistance will you help me?" The Man says is exasperating tones.

"What do you mean the Republic is no more? What are you talking about?" Wedge says being very confused.

"Look I do not have time for educating you on the political landscapes. Will you make the call or not?" The Mandalorian asks.

"Ok Bounty Hunter let me get inside. You stay out here. I will contact them." Wedge relents.

Wedge enters then hugs his wife the goes to an old bookcase. He slides it out of the way to reveal state of the art communication array. He looks around then sends the proper code.

At Resistance Base General Leia is accosted by her aide.

"General we are getting a communication from General Antilles. He says it is urgent." She says.

Leia give on last look as the Millennium Falcon roars out of the atmosphere. She turns to her aide.

"Ok lead on we do not want to keep the General waiting." Leia says.

She gets to the communication center of the resistance C3PO is standing next to a Tall Mon Calamari he see the General enter.

"Oh dear it looks like the Princess is worried. Perhaps I should go and cheer her up?" C3PO asks.

BB8 placed next to him rolls over then trips him up so that C3PO could not interfere.

Leia being singularly concentrating on the deteriorating conditions doesn't notice the droids. She stands at the console.

"Wedge I'm surprised to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Leia asks.

"Leia, it's good to hear you too. I am calling because a mutual friend we thought long dead has appeared here on Tatooine. He says he has something of value to the Resistance he wants to set up a meet with your side. He says it is important. I would not ask be he has rigged his ship to blow up. I sure would like you to grant his request for a meet." Wedge says.

"Where would he want to meet?" Leia asks unexpectedly.

Wedge surprised goes out to ask the Bounty Hunter.

"I have made contact. Where is the meet?" Wedge asks.

"Jabba's old palace by the Dune sea." He replies.

Wedge ducks back into this abode then says.

"He says Jabba's palace by the Dune Sea it…" Wedge says.

"I know where it is…Tell him we will send a representative to meet with him. It will be someone he knows." Leia says.

Wedge cancels the call the slides the bookcase then exits the room.

"Bounty Hunter, the Resistance has agreed with your request for a meet. They are sending a Representative to meet with you." Wedge says.

"Good, I will depart now." The man turns then enters the ship then takes off.

Wedge feels so relieved that he hugs his wife then enters his home.

Leia is quick to contact General Calrissian.

Lando, it is Han…He is dead. I thought you would like to know. However, this is not what I wish to discuss. I need you go to Tatooine to meet an old friend. He is someone we thought has disappeared too many years ago. It is the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett.

"Leia I am so sorry to hear about Han. I know you loved him that old scoundrel! So how did he die?" Lando asks.

"It was Kylo…He killed him. So Lando he says he has something important. Time is of the essence. He wants to meet at Jabba's palace." Leia says as she dabs her eyes.

"Jabba's palace, that sure brings back memories. You can count on me Leia. I'll hear what this person from the past wants." Lando replies. "Also Leia if you need anything I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Lando, I appreciate it but the First Order is only wounded. Who knows what they will do next? I have to get on top of it." Leia says.

"Ok Leia I understand the burdens of command." Lando says as he ends communication.

Lando ends then turns in his office to speak to a younger version of himself.

"Sport, ready the yacht we are going to Tatooine." Lando says.

"Gramps, why way out there?" 'Sport' Aka Han Kristian Calrissian asks.

"Your Gramps needs to meet someone now quit talking Sport and get the Emerald Duchess ready! You sure are like your name sake!" Lando says as the younger man exits his office.

Lando has relocated to level 1313 on Coruscant. It was a good living. However, there is the smell of war again. He knows this trip to the Rim might be his last.

Leia relieved that Lando is going looks over to see Poe coming toward her.

"General did you just finish talking with General Lando Calrissian? If he is going on a mission I request to bring my squadron to meet him. The Galaxy is a dangerous place." Poe says.

"Poe, you have a point however, I do not think a whole squadron is necessary. If you want to go then it will be by yourself. I can not afford to keep the squad away from the base." Leia says.

Poe smiles when he hears the General will allow him to accompany the famous General.

"Thank you General…Come BB8 we have some flying to do!" Poe says.

BB8 whistles and beeps as he rolls after Poe.

The Techs ready Poe's fighter and BB8 is loaded on board.

"Please bring this one back in one piece Back Leader" the tech teases.

"Only the Force knows what is in the future!" Poe says climbing into the X wing.

The Bounty Hunter touches down then activates his screens. It would be a little wait.

Lando letting his Grandson pilot the Duchess are exiting Hyperspace to see the familiar looking planet and a surprise.

"Hello Sport, Uncle how are things hanging?" Poe asks as he is above the Duchess with his cockpit looking down at them then he gives a signal and rights the craft to take lead.

"Oh hello Poe…Did Auntie send you?" Sport asks.

"Yeah she did and she sends her love so where are the landing coordinates?" Poe asks.

"I've got them transferring them to you now." Lando says.

"Ok BB8 got them takes us down BB8." Poe says.

Poe streaks overhead as the Bounty Hunter looks up in the sky. He recognizes Poe Dameron's X wing. Then a royal yacht descends then lands next to his ship.

The X wing continues to hold over head with weapons ready.

Lando gets out and approaches the ship he knows so well.

"I am Lando Calrissian you wish to talk to the Resistance? What do you have?" Lando asks.

"Follow Me! The man says.

Lando enters Slave 1 then see what the bounty hunter is pointing at. It is a stasis pod. It is inert as far as he can see but there is something there. It is Han! The Bounty Hunter has Han!

"So what do you want?" Lando asks suspiciously.

"15,000 credits… I have information." He replies.

"Done! Sport come here bring the box!" Lando says into his comm link.

Sport rushes out of the Duchess as Poe now hovers over them.

Sport rushes up the ramp into the Slave 1.

"Here is your money Bounty Hunter. So what is the information?" Lando says.

Sport moves to exit with the pod.

"King Parma is no more. First Order attacking the system with 15 capitol ships." He says.

"You know we have had our difference of the years. The Resistance could use more like you?" Lando says as Sport brings the pod onto the Duchess.

The Bounty Hunter looks at him shakes his helmet.

"No! now go!" He says.

Lando exits the Slave 1 which makes Poe much more comfortable. He still does not trust the Bounty Hunter.

Once Lando is inside the Duchess the ship begins to rise.

Poe watches as the craft exits then turns to follow. Once away from the Bounty Hunter he transmits the code to unlock the box.

"So where are we going now?" Sport asks.

"Coruscant… We need to go home." Lando says.

Sport puts in the coordinates.

"Poe we are heading home thanks for your help I think your General will need you now." Lando says.

"Ok Unk, Sport have a good trip. BB8 set us toward base." Poe says as he jumps to Hyperspace.

Lando now contacts Resistance Base.

"Leia I have a package and info. The First order is attacking at least King Parma's world if not other places too." Lando says.

"Great Lando we have not heard of this. Please keep in touch." Leia says.

Lando cuts comms as they enter hyperspace.

Sport having nothing to do go over to the stasis pod. He wonders why this pod is so important. It might due to take a peek.

"Sport, get away from there!" Lando commands.

Sport is startled by his grandfather's gruff voice.

"Gramps…Why would you pay the cost of this ship to retrieve this pod?" Sport asks.

"It is business and you do not need to know my business. Go pilot the Duchess we should be over Coruscant." Lando instructs.

Once Sport is out of earshot, Lando talks to the pod.

"It'll be alright Han buddy. It'll be alright." Lando says.

Trying to land on Coruscant is frustrating. 70 capitol ships of the Republic are surrounding the planet. Lando is having a bad feeling about this.


End file.
